Vampires in Oz
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: Elphaba Thropp just wants to get away from her horrid father and do well at Shiz University. Never did she expect to make friends like the ones she has now. Fiyero Tiggular, the insanely attractive Prince, wants to suck her blood. Kinda based of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did. Fiyero would be fun to have... Any who :) This is my second time writing something for fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated along with criticism! Read and Enjoy :) **

* * *

I have never thought much about how I would like to die. Being born with sickly green skin, I have considered how easier life would be if I was dead, but never how it would occur. I would never have imagined dying like this.

The dark eyes of the hunter stared back at me from across the room. The look of excitement that crossed his face sent shivers up my spine. I was positive that dying in the place of someone I loved was noble. I hope that the unnamed god would think that counted for something.

Maybe, if I had never been forced to go to Shiz, I would not be facing death. I still couldn't bring myself to regret anything. Falling in love is beyond anything I could have ever dreamed. These past few months have been the best in my life.

Swallowing my fear, I locked eyes with my captor as he advanced toward me.

* * *

I would miss Munchkinland. I would miss taking walks with my sister and feeling the sun warms my sickly green skin. It was 87 degrees and I was wearing my favorite, comfortable black frock, sort of as a farewell gesture to my home country. My bag held a heaving winter jacket. My new home, the small, almost unnoticeable town of Shiz exists under a near constant cloud of rain.

From what I have overheard from the stories my father tells Nessa, my mother escaped from Shiz soon after my birth. My mother's parents still reside in the small town, but I haven't seen them since her death when Nessa was born. Now, it was Shiz to where I was being banished. My father claims it is an opportunity for me to get a wonderful education, but I just know he gets pleasure out of seeing me suffer.

"You don't have to do this. You know that right?" Nessa wheeled herself to my side as I put my suitcase on the carriage. My eyes rolled involuntarily at the fake concern in her voice. I knew she wanted to care, but couldn't really bring herself to feel for her beautifully tragic sister.

"I want to." I have never been good at lying, but I felt this one getting easier to say every time I said it.

"Tell grandma and grandpa I said hi," Nessa sighed, wheeling out of my way so I could walk the door of the carriage. "I love you, Fabala. Do well in school."

"I'll write as soon as I get settled. Love you too." We shared a short hug and as I pulled back, I glanced around for my father. My heart fell a little at the sight of the empty courtyard.

"Don't do this to yourself. I'm sure he just caught up with work." Nessa tried to encourage me. I smiled and nodded before climbing into the carriage. As soon as I was seated, the carriage started moving at a fast pace. Sighing, I pulled my favorite book out of my bag. It is a twelve-hour ride to Shiz and then a fifteen-minute walk to Shiz University. I don't mind sitting for the majority of the trip, but the 15 minute walk in the rain worried me. I pushed all the negative thoughts from my mind, and allowed myself to be consumed by the book in my hands.

* * *

When the carriage finally stopped in Shiz, it was raining. I considered this a sign of how my time at Shiz University would go. Yanking my suitcase down from its spot, I thanked the coachman and was on my way. The path was covered with mud and no people were in sight. I heard a quiet crunching sound from behind me and I whirled around in time to see a carriage coming straight at me with no intention of stopping. Letting out a yelp, I leaped quickly out of the way. The carriage stopped a few yards in front of me and a young man with curly red hair stopped jumped off. He shot me a questionable stare and yanked open the door to reveal the most attractive man I had ever seen, stretched out on a seat in the carriage, dead to the world.

"Wake up you!" I slammed my hand down on the carriage and smirked when I saw the man jolt awake at the sudden noise.

"Young lady, do you realize who this is?" The red head glared at me, his eyed darkening to a deep onyx. His teeth clenched when the wind blew around us.

"I don't care who he is! Your cart nearly knocked me over… and your sleeping?" I felt a surge of rage shoot through me at his uncaring demeanor.

"Well of course," The just awakened man said, his eyes also very dark, "It's daytime." He smirked at me and turned to his companion. "See you soon, Avaric. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school then any of the others." The handshake they complete next was so trivial I almost snickered with disbelief. Sure two grown men had better things to do then make up handshakes. The red head, who I now knew to be called Avaric, hopped up on his carriage and drove off, leaving me alone with the more attractive one.

"Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" I looked around for my suitcase and spotted it behind the man. Stomping over to it, I heard his snarky reply.

"Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go." I heard him snicker quietly and I shook my head in disgust. A large gust of wind chose the moment to blow by and I shivered unwillingly. I turned and was met with the sight of my newly found acquaintance clenching his hands in fists and glaring quite forcefully at me. He appeared to be mad, but what did he have to be upset about? He was not the one who was almost run over.

"What's your problem?" Yanking my suitcase up off the ground, I started to walk towards him, only to have him turn around and storm off. Wow, someone had problems. I wonder if he felt sick because of my skin. Would not be the first time, I suppose. Raindrops began to fall on my face and I started on my journey to Shiz. I hope that my time there would be better than these past few moments. It could not get much worse, I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I don't know if I should keep writing this... But I will. Because I like it and it makes me happy :) That's all that matters with writing, right? Anyway, should Galinda be a vampire? I don't know... any ideas? Review please. I want to know what people think, even if you think it stinks :) thanks to sirensong for adding this as a favorite and Demlurina for reviewing!**

Elphaba unlocked the door to her dorm room and pulled her suitcase in beside her. Half of the room was taken and it was already covered in pink and other frilly objects. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba kicked of her boots. She moved to the empty side and collapsed on the bare bed. A few minutes after she started to doze off, the door slammed open and in walked the fluffiest and most optimistic person Elphaba had ever seen. And she was all pink.

"Oh! Hello! You must be my roommate! I'm Galinda, you must be Elphaba. What a unique skin color that is!" Galinda paused in the middle of the room and got a faraway look in her eye. "We are going to be best friends!"

Elphaba sat up on her bare mattress and gave Galinda a weird look. "Ok… You do realize I'm always this color, right?" Galinda gave a little giggle and flounced over to Elphaba taking her hand.

"Oh, of course silly! Where are all your things? Surely, that little suitcase cannot be it! Oh well, if it is we must go shopping! Ooh! We could go tomorrow! Yes, we have to! Please? Please? Please?" Galinda started hopping up and down, still holding on to Elphaba hand with a vice grip.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm fine with what I have." Elphaba pulled her hand out of Galinda's grip and walked to her suitcase, starting to unpack.

"But, you barely have anything. And it's all black. No pink, at all? How bland. And it's mostly books!" Galinda pulled everything out of the case and laid it on the bed. "Oh no! None of this will do…" Galinda trailed of wandering over to her closet and disappearing into the midst of pink. Elphaba paused. All this attention was foreign to her. Galinda let out a yelp and Elphaba smiled slightly. Is this what it felt like to have friends? Elphaba wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt content for the first time in a long while. "Elphie? Oh, can I call you Elphie? Come here. I found a dress that would make you so beautified! And it's blue!"

"Oh that's ok. I think I'm just going to go explore. I'll… see you?" Elphaba pulled her boots back on and stood awkwardly by the door. Galinda's hand shot out from the closet and waved. Elphaba shook her head and rolled her eyes at her overly perky roommate. Leave it to Shiz to room her with someone so different from herself.

* * *

The wind was blowing softly, rustling the leaves. Shiz was uncharacteristically warm and it seemed most of the students at the university were taking advantage of the weather. Ignoring the weird stares she received, Elphaba admired the old buildings. There were about seven separate buildings, all built in the same style and all having the same collegiate feel. One building in particular caught Elphaba's attention. It was the tallest of them all with a dome roof. It had the most impressive architecture: tall windows, round columns circling the whole building. Elphaba walked toward it and discovered with joy that it was the library. It was comforting to know that Shiz had a place for her to spend most of her free time.

Continuing her journey, Elphaba discovered that each building had a different use. The remaining six buildings each housed a different subject: one for history, science, mathematics, English, music and performing arts, and then the administrative offices. At the end of the row of buildings, there was an array of smaller house-like buildings. These houses held the dorms and the cafeteria.

So absorbed in admiring the architecture, Elphaba ran into a group of people and fell to the ground. A hand shot out to help her up, and she shook her head politely. She wasn't a weak and defenseless girl, no one needed to help her up.

"Sorry about that. We weren't watching where we walked. You alright?" The blonde haired boy's eyes scanned over her body and Elphaba's arms wrapped around her form uncomfortably.

"Jason, leave the girl alone. She's not interested. Let's go!" One of the girls from his group ran over and attached herself to his arm. She stared at Elphaba's skin in amazement. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I just got here today."

"Jason, Lizzie! You guys coming?" The group stood impatiently a few yards away.

"Yeah! Look, it was great meeting you, but we have to go. See you around." Elizabeth pulled Jason away and he waved enthusiastically. Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. The people at this school were different from what she was used to.

Rain started to sprinkle down around Elphaba and she hurried back to her dorm. As she walked down the path, the attractive man that almost ran her over stormed past her. Their eyes met and Elphaba could have sworn that they were lighter than the eyes she saw earlier. With a viscous glare upon his face, he quickened his pace and left her standing there, confused. Elphaba didn't know what his problem was but she was determined to find out.

* * *

Elphaba walked in her dorm to find new sheets and a comforter on her bed and her mysterious roommate gone again. Her bedding was, thankfully, a light blue and Elphaba actually found that she liked it. Maybe going shopping with Galinda wouldn't be so bad. Opening her closet, Elphaba found all her things put away and her books stacked on her desk neatly. A single note written in pink ink sat alone on the center of her desk.

_Elphie, I went out for dinner with my amazingified boyfriend Boq. If you want to wait, I can show you were to get a glorified dinner. I'll be home at 8. See you! XOXO- Galinda_

Elphaba let out a laugh. Even in writing, Galinda was still perky. Deciding to wait for Galinda, Elphaba pulled her favorite book out of the stack on her desk and settled on her bed.

So observed in her book, Elphaba didn't realize that it was already eight o'clock when Galinda sauntered in. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh, sure. And thanks for the…" Elphaba gestured to her bed and closet. She stood, grabbed her bag and walked to Galinda's side.

"Great let's go!" Galinda reached for her arm and pulled her out the door. "You're going to have so much fun here!"


End file.
